Lonely Man's Love Story
by milodingin
Summary: Jongin, si pria kesepian yang jatuh cinta pada seorang prostitusi. [exo, mpreg, kaihun]


_[shameless promo] cross-posted: wordpress (icedmailou; wp . me/p4TUrL-1S), asianfanfics (icedmailou)._

* * *

**Lonely Man's Love Story**

Mereka bertemu pada suatu malam di mana orang-orang seharusnya tinggal di dalam rumah dan berkumpul dengan keluarga. Jongin yang kebetulan saat itu belum memiliki keluarga untuk diajak berkumpul yang otomatis membuatnya juga tidak dikhawatirkan oleh siapa pun—memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah klub di mana orang-orang seperti dirinya berkumpul. _Orang-orang yang kesepian_, masyarakat menyebutnya. Meskipun terdengar menyedihkan, tapi Jongin tidak akan mengelak apa bila diberi sebutan seperti itu karena memang ia kesepian.

"Sendiri saja?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Jongin menyesap sedikit _wine_ yang ada dalam gelas di genggamannya, lalu menoleh ke samping untuk menghadap orang asing itu, ia pun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Hm, memang ini malam yang sepi." Katanya lagi. "Namaku Sehun."

Sebagai responnya Jongin kembali menganggukkan kepala, tidak terlalu peduli pada pria di sampingnya itu. Namun perhatiannya langsung teralihkan ketika Sehun berkata, "_Hey_, aku tidak mahal untuk semalam."

Dari itu pun Jongin baru menyadari bahwa Sehun adalah seorang prostitusi yang sedang mencoba menggodanya. _Well_, memang di malam sebelumnya ada beberapa prostitusi yang menawarkan dirinya pada Jongin, namun Jongin tidak pernah bertemu ataupun melihat yang satu ini berkeliaran di klub. Mungkin orang baru.

"Kau baru di sini?"

"Oh, kau sering ke sini?" Sehun malah menjawabnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, namun lalu ia berujar, "Ya, aku baru di sini. Kautahulah, tidak bisa membayar biaya pendidikan dan harus menghasilkan uang, tapi aku tidak punya keahlian. Jadi, ya, di sinilah aku."

Jongin sebenarnya tidak memerlukan informasi tersebut, tetapi hatinya tetap saja mendorongnya untuk merespon Sehun. "_Yeah_, hidup di dunia ini memang sulit."

"Apa kau _single_?"

"_Tidak_," ia berdusta, "aku sudah memiliki keluarga."

"Hmm, _I see_." Sehun pun tersenyum jahil dan menatap Jongin penuh arti. "Bosan dengan pasanganmu?"

Kali ini Jongin tatap baik-baik wajah dan tampilan prostitusi itu. Sehun tidak terlihat berumur seperti prostitusi lain di klub ini, mungkin sekitar masih berada di bawah dua puluh lima. Gaya pakaiannya juga tidak begitu menarik, _sexy_ namun tak terlalu mengundang perhatian. Tapi wajahnya, dan caranya ia berbicara. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Jongin ingin terus berbincang dengan Sehun sambil menghadap kepadanya. Entah itu apa. Mungkin wajahnya yang manis dan _seductive_, Sehun seperti pria lugu yang selalu ada dalam khayalan liar dan fantasi kotor Jongin.

"Sebenarnya, hm, siapa namamu lagi?" ia bertanya meskipun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sehun."

"_Okay_, Sehun. Sebenarnya aku tidak—"

"Tidak punya pasangan?" Sehun memotongnya cepat, ia kemudian tertawa ringan. Matanya terlihat begitu indah ketika ia tertawa. Cahaya lampu yang redup dan berwarna-warni di klub ini membuat bola matanya bersinar mempesona.

Jongin tidak suka disanggah apa bila ia sedang berbicara, karena menurutnya itu tidak sopan. Tapi karena ini Sehun yang melakukannya, Jongin pun memaafkannya. "Ya, aku belum menikah." Lalu tertawa gugup.

"Bukankah bagus kalau begitu? Kau bebas untuk melakukan apa pun." Sehun tersenyum agar Jongin tidak merasa gugup dan canggung lagi. "Tapi apa kaupunya kekasih? Maksudku, ya, hanya untuk senang-senang."

"Tidak," jawab Jongin cepat, terlalu antusias karena ia tahu akan ke mana pembicaraan ini menuntunnya, "apa kauingin jadi kekasihku?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya, mempertanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Kemudian Jongin pun meralatnya dengan menyalin ucapan Sehun. "Maksudku hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

_Bersenang-senang_, Sehun suka bersenang-senang. Ia pun kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar, dan berkata, "Ya, tentu. Tapi calon kekasihmu ini memiliki tarif per malamnya."

Jongin ikut tersenyum lebar, ia menjawab, "Aku tahu, tidak masalah."

Itulah awal dari hubungan mereka. Sehun dan Jongin menjalaninya hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tidak ada yang harus tersakiti dan disakiti. Mereka pun sama-sama mendapatkan keuntungannya.

Sehun mendapatkan uang yang dibutuhkannya. Jongin mendapatkan kesenangan yang dibutuhkannya. Sayangnya manusia tidak pernah puas. Setelah mendapatkan kesenangan dari Sehun, Jongin menginginkan hal yang lebih dari hanya 'kesenangan' belaka. Mungkin Jongin memang mendapatkan tubuh Sehun yang kini selalu dipujanya, ia juga mendapatkan waktu luang yang banyak untuk dihabiskan bersama Sehun, namun ada sebuah hal yang tak dapat dimiliki oleh Jongin begitu saja.

Kasih sayang.

Tak dapat dibeli dengan uang, tak dapat dimiliki begitu cepat. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Jongin menyadari bahwa ia ternyata jatuh cinta pada Sehun—seorang prostitusi yang ia temui di sebuah klub beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka belum saling mengenal begitu lama, Jongin bahkan tidak tahu apa makanan favorit Sehun. Hubungan mereka masih _meraba-raba_.

Setelah beberapa bulan hubungan mereka berlangsung, pada sebuah malam yang dingin. Ketika itu Jongin dan Sehun sedang saling berpelukan di sofa besar ruang televisi di _apartment_ Jongin, ia memberanikan diri menanyakan hal tidak biasa pada Sehun—yang sedang memainkan sudut kain selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Hujan sedang turun. "Apa makanan favoritmu?"

Karena merasa terkejut ditanyai pertanyaan yang terasa asing baginya, Sehun pun diam sejenak. Tetapi ia kemudian menjawab, "Mi instan."

"Aku serius."

"Aku sedang serius."

Jongin hanya melirik sekilas pada Sehun yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Tangannya menelusuri punggung halus telanjang Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya tersebut. Jongin dapat menghirup aroma _shampoo_-nya, beraroma jeruk, seperti anak kecil saja. Hal ini membuat Jongin terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar menarik, Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan orang sepertimu." Ucap Jongin. "Kau aneh."

"Aneh? Aneh dalam artian buruk maksudmu?"

"Bukan," Jongin menatap Sehun yang balik menatapnya, mereka saling berpandangan, "aneh dalam artian aku menyukaimu."

Sejak saat itu Jongin sering menghabiskan sebagian uang yang dihasilkan dari pekerjaannya untuk meminta Sehun menemaninya selama seharian. Sehun bahkan sering menginap selama beberapa hari di _apartment _Jongin hanya karena malas untuk pulang atau kembali ke klub.

Mereka sering terlihat bersama oleh para tetangga Jongin hingga seorang nenek yang tinggal di samping _apartment_ -nya menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tidak satu pun di antara Sehun dan Jongin yang menyangkal anggapan tersebut, namun mereka juga tidak membenarkannya. Hanya tersenyum apa bila ada yang bertanya.

Sehun meninggalkan beberapa pakaiannya di _apartment_ Jongin hanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila akan bermalam. Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu. Jongin bahkan sudah lupa berapa banyak uang yang ia berikan pada Sehun setiap harinya. Namun itu tidak penting. Prioritasnya kini adalah membuat Sehun setiap saat berada di sisinya. Mereka juga sering saling mengirimi pesan teks atau berbicara berjam-jam apa bila sedang tidak bertemu melalui ponsel. Dan untungnya Sehun tidak terlihat keberatan, Jongin pun semakin merasa senang dengan hubungan mereka.

"Hey, Sehun."

"Ya?" Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar lebar televisi di hadapannya, namun ia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Film Disney memang sulit untuk dilewatkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau …" Jongin diam sejenak untuk memeriksa raut wajah Sehun seraya mempertimbangkan baik-baik apakah ia harus mengutarakan keinginannya atau tidak. "Bagaimana kalau kau, hm, tinggal denganku?"

Sehun pun sontak memberi perhatiannya penuh pada Jongin sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tinggal denganmu? Aku secara tidak langsung sering tinggal denganmu."

"Maksudku, _yeah_, tinggal denganku seterusnya. Dan kau jangan lagi kembali ke klub."

"Oh." Sehun terlihat agak terkejut, namun ia berusaha mengatur ekspresi terkejutnya agar tidak terlalu terlihat jelas. "Entahlah, Jongin. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa, ingat?"

"Tapi aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekadar bukan siapa-siapa."

Sehun berdecak kesal, ia pun menggeser duduknya untuk menjauh sedikit dari Jongin. "Aku tidak suka membahas ini, dan ini tidak ada dalam perjanjiannya."

"Jadi kau tidak suka denganku?"

"Aku suka denganmu, _okay_?" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang agak tinggi, sedikit merasa kesal karena Jongin masih saja berkeras hati membahas topik pembicaraan yang tidak disukainya.

"Kalau begitu tinggal denganku dan tinggalkan pekerjaan kotormu ini."

"Jongin," desis Sehun, ia berdiri lalu mengambil jaketnya untuk dikenakan, "aku memiliki hubungan seperti ini tidak denganmu saja." Ia mulai berjalan ke ambang pintu yang disusul cepat oleh Jongin. Kembali Sehun berkata, "Kau bukan satu-satunya, dan aku sedang tidak ingin berkomitmen."

"Aku tidak juga menginginkan komitmen, aku hanya ingin _kau_."

"Kalau begitu maaf, tapi aku tidak menginginkanmu." Katanya tanpa menatap Jongin sambil sedang mengenakan sepatu miliknya, ia bersiap untuk pergi.

Jongin mendengus kesal pada respon tak acuh Sehun, "Jadi, kau benar-benar hanya menginginkan uangku? Kau semurah itu?"

Sehun yang sedang mengenakan sepatunya pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh pada Jongin, memberikan tatapan yang tak dapat dimengerti. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, menyakiti telapak tangannya dengan kuku-kuku tersebut. Meskipun Sehun memiliki pekerjaan yang buruk, tetapi ia idak suka dihina seperti itu. "Ya, terserah apa katamu."

"Sehun," Jongin mencekal lengan Sehun, mencegahnya untuk pergi, "aku hanya memintamu untuk tinggal denganku, tidak usah bersikap seperti ini."

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin darinya secara paksa, ia menatap pria itu tajam. "Kau duluan yang membuatku bersikap seperti ini."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin tinggal denganku?" tanya Jongin, terdapat amarah dalam nada bicaranya. Tanpa sadar Sehun mulai berjalan jauh darinya. "Jelas-jelas kau bisa hidup lebih nyaman di sini."

Tapi Jongin masih diam di tempat, tidak berusaha mengejar Sehun ataupun menghentikannya. Ia biarkan Sehun menghilang ke balik pintu _lift_ di sana dan pergi tanpa menjawab pernyataannya. Jongin sendiri memang merasa ia terlalu memaksakan Sehun dengan keinginannya. Jadi Jongin pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu Sehun selama beberapa hari karena takut Sehun tidak ingin menemuinya atau suasana di antara mereka yang menjadi canggung.

Maka pada hari kelima pun Jongin memutuskan untuk mencoba menghubungi Sehun. Ia mengirimkan sebuah 'maafkan aku' melalui pesan teks ponselnya dan berharap dapat mencairkan kembali suasana. Namun hingga keesokan harinya Sehun tidak membalas pesan tersebut, ia bahkan mengabaikan beberapa panggilan Jongin dengan memblokir nomornya. Hal ini membuatnya kini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menghubungi Sehun.

Maka telah diputuskan, Jongin pun mencoba peruntungannya untuk mendatangi Sehun ke klub. Hari itu adalah hari Rabu, jadi tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Ini memudahkan Jongin menelusuri pandangannya untuk mencari Sehun. Beberapa orang di sekitar Jongin memberikan tatapan menyelidik, mungkin merasa aneh ada pria di dalam klub yang kerjaannya hanya berjalan ke sana-kemari tanpa menikmati musik atau minum-minum.

"Hey, kau sendirian?"

Merasa tidak asing dengan pertanyaan tersebut, Jongin segera membalikan tubuhnya secara antusias, berpikir kalau ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Oh." Terucap dari bibir Jongin, raut wajah gembiranya berubah drastis—menampilkan rasa kecewa saat menemukan ternyata dia bukanlah Sehun. "Ya, hm, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seseorang." Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan tersadar bahwa sudah hampir satu jam ia mencari Sehun.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau mencari siapa?"

Jongin sepertinya pernah melihat pria tersebut, dua kali, atau tiga, entahlah. Yang jelas Jongin ingat bahwa ia pernah melihat pria ini beberapa kali di klub. Apa bila dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, mungkin pria ini sama seperti Sehun, seorang prostitusi. "Ehm, namanya Sehun, dia sering ada di sini."

Orang itu mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap Jongin cukup lama, kemudian berkata, "_Well,_ Sehun sudah jarang kemari. Sejak kemarin ia sudah tidak lagi ada di sini."

"Apa kautahu di mana dia sekarang?"

Ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah, lalu balik bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa kauingin tahu?"

"Aku-" Jongin menghela napasnya berat. Orang itu sepertinya jelas-jelas tahu di mana Sehun berada namun tidak ingin memberitahu Jongin. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, bukan karena masalah yang besar."

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu di mana Sehun." Sahutnya cepat, ia kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan Jongin. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan, Jongin mencegah pria itu pergi dengan menarik bahunya.

"Berapa yang kaumau?" tanya Jongin seraya mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantung celana. Ia mengambil berlembar-lembar uang bernilai paling tinggi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beritahu di mana Sehun, dan aku akan memberikanmu yang kaumau." Tuturnya sambil menunjukkan uang di tangannya pada orang itu. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka memandang ke arah mereka. Meskipun melakukan transaksi bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh di klub ini, namun tetap saja jika ada yang mengacungkan lembaran uang secara terang-terangan ke wajah seseorang, banyak perhatian yang akan tertarik untuk menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada Jongin dengan berbisik. Ia merasa agak panik karena diperhatikan banyak orang.

"Jongin."

"_Okay_, Jongin, sebaiknya bicarakan ini di luar saja."

Jadi setelah beberapa kali Jongin merayu pria yang ditemuinya itu—yang mungkin merupakan teman dari Sehun, akhirnya Jongin berhasil untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai tempat kerja baru Sehun. Ia berharap informasinya ini bukan tipuan belaka.

"_Thanks_, Junmyeon." Ucap Jongin pada pria yang diketahui bernama 'Junmyeon' tersebut sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kembali ke _apartment_ untuk menyudahi malam itu. Jongin tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru karena sepertinya Sehun kini memang sedang menghindarinya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Sehun akan mengambil perdebatan mereka seserius ini.

Tapi dari yang Jongin tahu dari Junmyeon, Sehun memang sudah lama jarang memunculkan dirinya di klub. Sehun akan hadir di klub itu pun hanya untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman satu profesinya, atau mengambil barang yang sempat tertinggal. Jongin seharusnya merasa sedikit lega karena Sehun ternyata tidak memiliki klien selain dirinya atau tidak lagi melakukan pekerjaan tersebut, namun sebuah informasi mengejutkan dari Junmyeon yang masih terngiang di pikiran Jongin membuat ia tidak dapat sepenuhnya merasa lega. Junmyeon berkata bahwa Sehun juga tidak dapat terus-menerus melakukan pekerjaannya di klub karena harus merawat putranya yang sedang sakit keras.

Jongin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam seraya memandangi foto dirinya dan Sehun yang ia jadikan _wallpaper_ di ponsel. "_Sehunie, Sehunie, Sehunie_." Gumamnya tak jelas, ia terus perhatikan wajah Sehun dari foto tersebut. _God_, _kenapa ada manusia semanis ini? _tanya Jongin dalam hati.

Matahari hampir terbit, tapi Jongin masih tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Keantusiasannya untuk bertemu Sehun mengalahkan keinginan tubuhnya untuk segera diistirahatkan.

Dengan kantung mata yang besar dan kehitaman, Jongin membawa dirinya ke tempat di mana Sehun kini bekerja. Untungnya tempat tersebut tidak jauh dari _apartment_ Jongin, tepatnya ada di tengah kota, di pusat keramaian. Sebuah kafe bernama 'Lilac', di situlah tempatnya.

Sebuah papan di sepasang pintu kaca kafe tersebut mengatakan, _"Closed."_ Tapi Jongin tetap masuk ke dalamnya ketika menemukan ternyata pintu itu tidak dikunci, meja dan kursinya juga sudah ditata rapi. Tanda-tanda sebuah kafe siap melayani pelangannya.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Jongin, membuatnya berhenti berjalan lebih jauh lagi. "Maaf, tapi kami belum membuka kafe ini."

Jongin berdehem, ia melirik _nametag_ yang dikenakan orang yang diasumsikannya sebagai seorang pekerja di kafe ini, namanya Yixing. "Aku hanya sedang mencari salah satu pegawai di sini." Kata Jongin.

"Uh? Pegawai di sini? mungkin aku bisa membantu, siapa namanya?"

"Sehun."

Yixing terlihat mengerutkan keningnya sekilas, kemudian berkata, "Ah, Oh Sehun, si pegawai baru." Jongin baru sadar bahwa ia tidak pernah mengetahui nama lengkap Sehun sebelumnya. Yang Jongin tahu mengenai Sehun sepertinya hanya mengenai ekonominya yang sedang sulit, ia menyukai mi instan, dan memiliki seorang putra. Tetapi yang terakhir itu masih belum dapat dipastikan karena Sehun sendiri terlihat lebih muda dari Jongin, ia juga tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut hal yang berkaitan dengan putranya tersebut. Oh ya, bodohnya Jongin tidak pernah menanyakan umur Sehun, jadi Jongin tidak dapat memperkirakan apakah Sehun cukup dewasa untuk memiliki seorang keturunan.

"Ya, Oh Sehun." Jongin mengulang perkataan Yixing. "Apa kau mengenalnya? Apa dia sekarang ada di sini? Kautahu alamatnya?"

"_Whoa_,_ easy_, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Yixing tersenyum. "Tapi satu-satu."

Jongin tertawa renyah, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf."

"_Okay_, hm, mengenai pertanyaan pertama … ya, aku mengenal Sehun." Katanya. "Aku mengenal semua pekerja di sini. Sayangnya sekarang ini bukan jam kerja bagian Sehun, dia akan datang saat jam makan siang."

"Ah, _okay_. Thanks, hm, Yixing."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Jongin hendak pergi, namun ia kembali memanggil Yixing. Ada sesuatu yang lupa ditanyakan. "Kalau alamat rumahnya, kautahu di mana?"

"Tidak, maaf." Yixing menjawab, ia tersenyum simpul. "Tapi yang kutahu ia tinggal di sekitar Whichcote."

Nama daerah itu begitu asing di telinga Jongin, ini sepertinya akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan. Apa lagi hari ini hari libur, dan pada jam seperti ini orang-orang yang menggunakan kendaraan akan berebut untuk mendapatkan jalan menuju tujuan berlibur mereka.

.

.

.

Jongin menguap keras-keras, tubuhnya yang merasa kelelahan membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Jalanan memang sudah tidak lagi ramai, ia telah melewati semua titik kemacetan. Namun masalah tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Jongin yang berkali-kali hampir tertidur sambil mengemudikan kendaraannya membuat perjalanan itu terasa memusingkan, ditambah dirinya juga tidak terlalu mengetahui daerah yang dituju. Jadi, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk berisitrahat sejenak di sebuah minimarket terdekat. Ia membeli sekaleng kopi hitam, sebungkus rokok, dan makanan ringan favoritnya.

Setelah menghabiskan sebungkus besar makanan ringan yang dibelinya, ia duduk diam di sebuah kursi dekat minimarket tersebut sembari menyesap sepuntung rokok dan kopi hitamnya secara bergantian. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, tapi Sehun mendominasi lamunannya.

Satu jam pun berlalu, Jongin kembali menyambung perjalanannya menunju Whichcote dengan hanya mengandalkan GPS di mobilnya. Meski jalanan di sini begitu sepi dan jarang kendaraan, tapi ia tetap harus berhati-hati. Maka untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang terus mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan di hadapannya, Jongin pun mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya dengan memikirkan Sehun. Ia ingat-ingat kembali alasan mengapa ia begitu menginginkan Sehun dalam hidupnya. Mungkinkah ia terobsesi pada Sehun? Atau ia memang benar-benar menyukai Sehun? atau, ia jatuh cinta padanya?

Probabilitas yang terakhir membuat Jongin tanpa sadar terkekeh cukup keras di dalam mobilnya. Ia dapat dikatai orang gila bila seseorang mendapatinya terkekeh sendirian seperti itu. Metode memikirkan Sehun ini sepertinya cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya tetap terjaga dan menghindari rasa kantuk meskipun tanpa sadar mobilnya yang melaju cukup kencang itu mengarah ke sebuah pohon besar di bahu jalan. Kesadarannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

.

.

.

Rasa sakit dan kaku. Itulah yang pertama kali Jongin rasakan ketika ia ingin membuka kedua matanya. Sebuah erangan. Itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut Jongin ketika ia ingin bangkit untuk duduk. _Oh, God_, pikirnya setelah menelusuri pandangan di sekitarnya. Ia berusaha keras mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang itu sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut kencang, pengelihatannya begitu kabur.

Terdengar langkah kaki memburu yang mendekatinya, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang pria mengenakan baju berlengan panjang yang kebesaran kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Meskipun Jongin tidak dapat melihatnya jelas, tapi ia tahu bahwa pria itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hey, kau ternyata cepat pulih." Katanya. "Tadi mobilmu menghantam sebuah pohon, dan aku kebetulan lewat."

Jongin diam dulu sambil berdehem, merasa ada yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. "Terima kasih." Suaranya terdengar agak parau. Ia pun melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di sana. Pukul empat sore. Ini menandakan kecelakaan Jongin menghambat perjalanannya menuju Whichcote selama tiga jam. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah telah merepotkan orang asing yang menyelamatkannya ini. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula tadi jalanan cukup sepi. Orang-orang mengira kau sedang parkir karena mobilmu tidak mendapatkan rusak parah."

Jongin tertawa, ia jadi membayangkan bagaimana konyolnya kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Orang yang mengalami kecelakaan di jalanan sepi seperti tadi itu antara karena ia mabuk atau mengantuk. Jongin memang mengantuk, tapi sebenarnya kecelakaan tersebut sebagian besar dikarenakan lamunannya mengenai Sehun yang terlalu mengusik konsentrasi.

"Aku harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Hm, aku akan bertanya dulu pada dokternya meskipun kau memang terlihat lebih baik sekarang, takutnya kau masih harus dirawat di sini."

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah sakit ini, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membahayakan dirinya lebih jauh lagi. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, hm …,"

"Luhan, namaku Luhan."

"Oh, ya, Luhan. Terima kasih." Jongin tersenyum pada Luhan yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman juga.

Luhan pergi dan kembali dengan wajah yang lebih sumringah. Ia membawa seorang dokter bersamanya. Dokter itu memberitahu Jongin bagian tubuhnya yang mana saja yang terkena cedera, namun selebihnya tidak ada yang parah. Jongin beruntung masih dapat diselamatkan karena sang dokter berkata bahwa hanya dengan menabrak sebuah pohon pun dapat menuntunnya pada maut.

Dengan begitu, setelah Jongin menyelesaikan biaya perawatan yang diminta, ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Namun omong-omong soal mobilnya, ia belum bertanya pada Luhan apa yang dilakukan pria itu pada mobilnya ketika ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Luhan tertawa sebentar ketika ditanya seperti itu. "Aku membawamu kemari menggunakan mobilmu, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tidak ingin mobilnya disimpan di suatu tempat yang jauh dari rumah sakit ini karena malas mengambil dan dapat menghambat perjalanannya lebih lama.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalasmu." Jongin diam sejenak untuk berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Hubungi aku kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu."

"E-eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas kebaikanmu, dan sekarang aku sedang harus menemui seseorang. Maaf aku tidak dapat berterima kasih dengan benar." Tutur Jongin agak gugup karena merasa malu sudah merepotkan orang asing yang begitu baik padanya.

"Oh, sebenarnya tidak perlu." Kata Luhan tapi mengambil kartu nama itu. "Aku ikhlas menolongmu." Dan tersenyum. Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit lalu menuju di mana mobil Jongin berada.

"Kautinggal di mana, Luhan? akan kuantar." Kata Jongin lalu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

"Apa kau sanggup mengendarai mobilmu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak begitu merasa sakit, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Oh, terima kasih kalau begitu. Aku tinggal tidak jauh."

Mereka tidak banyak bicara di dalam mobil. Mungkin hanya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan biasa seperti nama, pekerjaan, dan lain-lain. Yang Jongin ketahui mengenai Luhan selain namanya yaitu dirinya yang memiliki sebuah kedai masakan Asia.

"Kalau kaumau, kau bisa mampir ke kedaiku." Ucap Luhan lalu tiba-tiba memekik dan berseru, "Belok kanan!"

Jongin tersentak merasa agak terkejut, ia pun dengan sigap membanting kemudinya. Terdengar Luhan terkekeh canggung, "Maaf, tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu."

Meski pekikan tadi memang mengejutkannya, namun ia tetap berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku memang tidak tahu daerah ini." Dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Memangnya kau tadinya akan pergi ke mana?"

Jongin melirik Luhan sekilas, lalu menjawab, "Menemui temanku di Whichcote."

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin kembali dikejutkan oleh Luhan yang tertawa keras cukup lama. tawanya itu terdengar begitu menggelitik hingga Jongin kebingungan mengapa Luhan tertawa seperti itu. Apakah ia salah berucap atau ada yang salah dengan gaya bicaranya?

"Jongin," katanya lalu kembali tertawa tak lama, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan, "kau sekarang ada di Whichcote, aku tinggal di Whichcote."

Jongin pun melirik GPS-nya, ia pun baru menyadari sesuatu dan dalam hati merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri._ Oh, yeah. Ini Whichcote._

.

.

.

Meski Jongin sempat menolak halus tawaran Luhan untuk mengunjungi kedainya, namun pada akhirnya Jongin kini duduk di sebuah bangku sembari menyantap makanan Thailand yang direkomendasikan oleh Luhan. Langit sudah gelap, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali beristirahat sambil mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Sebungkus _snack_ dan sekaleng kopi hitam di pagi hari tidak cukup memberinya energi.

"Ini air mineral yang kaumau."

Jongin menghadapkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, nikmati makan, hm, soremu." Kata Luhan, nada bicaranya begitu formal. Tetapi Jongin tahu bahwa Luhan sedang bergurau dengannya. Jongin merasa aneh ada seseorang yang berakting begitu akrab dengannya meski mereka baru saling mengenal tidak lebih dari dua belas jam. "Oh, ya. Jongin,"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan di hadapannya pada Luhan.

"Aku menghubungi salah satu kerabatmu menggunakan ponselmu."

"Oh." Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena Luhan bisa saja menghubungi kerabat kerja yang tak dikenalnya, atau teman dari sekolah menengah, atau ibunya. Dan ia sebenarnya tidak ingin itu terjadi karena ia tidak terlalu mengenal orang-orang yang nomor ponselnya ia simpan itu, terkecuali sang ibu. Jongin hanya tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir padanya.

"Maaf, aku begitu panik, jadi kuhubungi saja yang terakhir kali kauhubungi. Tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilanmu, jadi kukirimi pesan. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia malah merogoh kantung celananya, memeriksa riwayat panggilan di ponselnya, dan menemukan bahwa yang terakhir kali ia hubungi adalah Kim Junmyeon. Jongin pun menghembuskan napasnya lega. Setidaknya bukan seseorang dari kantornya atau ibunya. Lagi pula Junmyeon tidak akan peduli padanya, mereka tidak begitu saling mengenal.

Malam tiba. Setelah Jongin berpamitan dan berterima kasih pada Luhan atas segala kebaikannya, ia pun berpikir bahwa ia akan mengakhiri perjalanannya di hari ini dan segera kembali ke rumah. Besok hari Minggu, hari libur terakhirnya di minggu ini sebelum harus kembali menjalani pekerjaannya. Masih ada esok hari pikirnya. Ia juga merasa lelah telah melewati banyak hal yang tak terduga di hari ini.

Jarak dari kedai milik Luhan dengan tempat di mana Jongin memarkirkan kendaraannya cukup jauh. Jadi karena merasa malas, ia pun berjalan santai. Lagi pula ia juga tidak sedang terburu-buru. Berjalan santai, menikmati pemandangan kota yang bermandikan cahaya lampu sambil menghisap sepuntung rokok cukup membuat Jongin merasa nyaman.

Tidak sampai seseorang membentur bahunya. Puntung rokok yang ada di bibirnya pun jatuh ke tanah, ia terdorong beberapa langkah ke depan.

"Hey! kaumau ke mana malam-malam begini?!" terdengar sebuah seruan yang berapi-api dari kejauhan. Jongin melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan berteriak tidak jelas di ambang pintu kedainya dengan mengacungkan sebuah spatula. Jongin tahu seruan tersebut bukan untuknya, lantas ia pun menolehkan kepalanya pada orang yang diteriaki Luhan itu.

_Oh._

Rasanya aneh. Rasanya seperti ketika kau telah melewati begitu banyak hambatan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, lalu kau pun menyerah karena merasa lelah di hari itu, tetapi secara ajaib tiba-tiba saja kau menemukan tempat yang kaucari. Seperti sebuah kebetulan yang hanya akan kautemui dalam fiksi.

"S-Sehun?"

Orang yang baru saja menghantam tubuhnya itu memalingkan wajahnya pada Jongin, raut wajahnya berubah seketika seperti Jongin. Terkejut bukan main. Deru napas Sehun begitu cepat karena sehabis berlari begitu kencang. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat, masih mengatur napasnya.

Namun kemudian terdengar sebuah, "Jongin?" yang disusul dengan decak kesal. "Junmyeon memberitahuku bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan."

"Dia memberitahumu—"

"Kupikir kau sedang terbaring di rumah sakit." Ia berdecak lagi. "Lupakan, ini tidak penting." Ucap Sehun terdengar jengkel dengan alis yang bertaut, ia diam sejenak untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dari Jongin dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun kali ini Jongin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Oh Sehun." Ia memanggil Sehun cukup tegas lalu mencekal tangannya cepat. Sehun terlihat cukup terkejut dipanggil dengan nama lengkap oleh Jongin, tapi ia tetap mengatur raut wajahnya dan bersikap tak acuh. "Kita harus membicarakan sesuatu."

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tidak butuh membicarakan apa pun denganmu."

"Setidaknya jangan menghindariku kalau kau tidak ingin tinggal denganku."

Sehun memejam matanya sesaat untuk memikirkan keputusannya matang-matang. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka situasi seperti ini. "Baiklah." Kata Sehun akhirnya setelah merasa pasrah. "Kita bicara di kedai temanku."

Jadi pada akhirnya, saat malam semakin larut, suhu udara semakin terasa dingin. Jongin dan Sehun pun duduk berduaan di kedai Luhan, tepatnya di sudut ruangan itu sambil menyeruputi jus yang telah mereka pesan.

"Jadi," "Jadi," kata mereka bersamaan, kemudian mereka juga berdehem bersamaan pula. Sehun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal karena merasa canggung.

"Jadi," ini suara Jongin, "aku beberapa hari yang lalu mencarimu di klub."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak berkata apa-apa karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon.

"Dan aku bertemu Junmyeon."

Sehun mengerang, ia memang sudah mengira Junmyeon yang memberitahu Jongin bahwa Sehun pergi dari klub dan kini bekerja di sebuah kafe. Hanya saja Sehun masih tidak percaya Junmyeon akan melakukan hal itu, ia jadi merasa menyesal telah berbagi ceritanya pada satu-satunya teman terdekatnya di klub. "Hm, aku tahu. Dia yang memberitahuku kau tadi mengalami kecelakaan."

"_Well_, um, itu bukan kecelakaan yang besar."

"Kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan yang fatal, mungkin sekarang kau sedang sekarat." Sehun berbicara sarkatis, ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sehun yang Jongin tahu itu manis dan tidak kasar, memang mudah marah, tapi ucapannya tidak pernah begini. Jadi mungkin Sehun memang benar-benar merasa kesal pada Jongin, namun Jongin bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sehun begitu benci dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Bila ini hanya mengenai ajakan Jongin untuk tinggal bersama, seharusnya tidak usah dibesar-besarkan. Atau bila ini mengenai hubungan serius yang diinginkan Jongin, _well_, Sehun bisa menolak sewajarnya, hubungan mereka yang dulu yang hanya sebagai antara prostitusi dan klien dapat dilanjutkan, bukan?

"_I'm sorry._"

"_You better be._"

"Sehun, kalau ini mengenai tempat tinggal dan hubungan serius yang kau tidak inginkan, jangan seperti ini." Jongin memandang Sehun penuh harap.

"Jongin, kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku!" seru Jongin agak merengek, ia terdengar frustasi. "Bagian mana yang tidak kumengerti, hm?"

Sehun menggigiti bibir bawahnya, merasa bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan Jongin mengapa ia tidak ingin memiliki hubungan yang serius dengan Jongin. "Aku ini seorang prostitusi, Jongin." Kata Sehun. "Baiklah, maksudku mantan prostitusi."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Dan aku tidak mapan sepertimu."

"Hm."

"Aku lulusan sekolah menengah."

"_Okay_."

"Dan aku-" Sehun menghela napas berat, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki sejenak, kemudian kembali duduk tegak menghadap Jongin. "Pulanglah, hari sudah sangat larut."

Jongin tersenyum miris, ia meraih tangan Sehun untuk digenggam dan untungnya perlakuan itu tak ditolak oleh Sehun. Ia telusuri baik-baik wajah indah Sehun yang selalu terngiang di mimpinya. _So flawless_. "Dan kau sudah memiliki seorang putra." Ucap Jongin setengah berbisik.

Sebuah lenguhan terkejut keluar dari mulut Sehun, matanya dibelalakan. Sehun tak sadar ketika kedua tangannya Jongin bawa untuk dikecup. "K-kautahu dari mana?" tanya Sehun. "Apa Junmyeon memberitahumu?"

"Begitulah_._" Jongin melebarkan senyumannya, kali ini untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia tidak keberatan dengan fakta tersebut meski awalnya memang sedikit mengejutkan, tapi Jongin tidak keberatan apa bila ia harus menambahkan satu orang lagi ke dalam hubungannya bersama Sehun. Mereka secara tidak langsung bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga.

_Keluarga bersama Sehun._ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin merasa antusias.

Saat Sehun baru menyadari di mana posisi kedua tangannya berada, ia langsung menariknya cepat menjauh dari Jongin. "_God_, aku seharusnya tahu Junmyeon bukan orang yang baik."

"Dia orang yang baik."

"Oh, kau membelanya sekarang."

Jongin tersenyum jahil, merasa terhibur melihat raut wajah jengkel Sehun. "Kau cemburu?"

Sehun menatap Jongin kesal. "P-pulanglah," katanya terbata sedikit, pipinya agak merona, "ini sudah malam."

Senyum Jongin semakin lebar. Meski Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengusirnya, ia tahu dari nada bicara Sehun bahwa Sehun kini tidak lagi benar-benar marah padanya. Ia berharap semoga ini pertanda baik untuk hubungan mereka. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Jongin bangkit dari duduk, ia kemudian memberikan sebuah senyum pada Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya di malam itu dan pergi dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang serta hati yang berbunga-bunga.

.

.

.

Yang semakin membuat Jongin merasa senang adalah mengenai nomornya yang kini sudah tidak lagi diblokir oleh Sehun. Awalnya Jongin hanya sekadar mencoba, ia menyapa Sehun dengan mengirim sebuah pesan teks, dan ternyata pesan tersebut terkirim. Lalu untuk meyakinkan dirinya, ia pun mencoba untuk menguhungi Sehun, panggilanya tersambung. _Yes, Sehun sudah tidak marah lagi!_

Mereka sering saling mengirimi pesan akhir-akhir ini, meski… ya hanya sekadar menyapa, mengucapkan salam tidur, menanyai apa yang sedang dilakukan—pokoknya pertanyaan-pertanyaan basa-basi.

Telah hampir dua minggu mereka saling berhubungan kembali meski hanya melalui ponsel. Jongin asumsikan hubungan ini hanya sekadar sampai tahap pertemanan. Mulai lagi dari awal tidak ada salahnya.

Jongin sedang menggumamkan lagu favoritnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi ketika nada pesan teks masuk berbunyi. Ia buru-buru menghampiri ponselnya yang tersimpan di atas ranjang.

_My Sehun_

_17/06/2014 Tue_

_08:28 P.M._

_Temui aku besok di Hyde Park jam 4 sore._

Jongin sengaja tidak membalas pesan tersebut karena ingin sedikit 'jual mahal', tetapi ia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa Sehun mengajaknya keluar bersama. Sepertinya hubungan mereka yang sempat terhenti mulai kembali membuat proses.

Saat harinya tiba, bukannya bersiap-siap, Jongin malah duduk diam di hadapan lemari besar berisi pakaian-pakaiannya. Ia terus memikirkan apa yang harus dikenakannya untuk berkencan di sebuah taman. Haruskah ia mengenakan pakaian yang santai? Atau haruskah ia terlihat rapi sedikit untuk menjaga penampilan?

Maka setelah menit demi menit dihabiskannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk terlihat santai agar tidak terlalu terkesan berlebihan. Lagi pula ia lebih baik terlihat apa adanya saja. Dan sebelum benar-benar berangkat, ia pun memeriksakan tampilan wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali di kaca spion dalam mobilnya.

"Tenang, Jongin." Katanya pada diri sendiri lalu menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan mengeluarkannya pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang kini jadi gugup. "Kau terlihat tampan, tidak perlu khawatir."

Entah kebaikan apa yang Jongin lakukan sebelumnya, langit di hari ini begitu cerah, jalan raya tidak macet, tidak ada pengendara menyebalkan yang ugal-ugalan, dan ia dapat dipastikan tidak akan datang terlambat. Sambil menunggu di lampu merah, ia buka ponselnya hanya untuk memandangi foto Sehun yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya tersebut, kemudian disimpan lagi.

"Sehun, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan?" pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh suara klakson dari para pengendara di belakangnya. Jongin pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa lampu merah rambu itu sudah menjadi hijau. _Bahkan bayangan wajah Sehun saja dapat mengalihkan fokusnya._

Mungkin memang tidak sepenuhnya Jongin beruntung hari ini. Selain dari dirinya yang sempat melamun di mobil dan membuat sedikit macet, ia pikir ia sedang tidak beruntung di hari ini ketika ia akhirnya dipertemukan dengan Sehun—orang yang sempat membuatnya antusias untuk ditemui. Kini rasanya Jongin ingin pergi kembali ke _apartment_-nya saja dan mengurung diri.

"E-ehm, Sehun," ucap Jongin ragu-ragu, ia berdiri agak jauh dari Sehun sembari mengamati objek yang ada dalam rangkulan pria itu, "dia … siapa?"

Sehun terkekeh sambil mengelus punggung seorang anak kecil yang sedang terlelap dalam gendongannya, "Ini putraku." Jawabnya. "Dia baru pulih dari sakitnya jadi dia sering tidur."

"Oh, _okay_." Hanya itu respon Jongin, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan dan melakukan apa karena takut salah bereaksi. Bila ia terkejut, takutnya Sehun akan mengira bahwa Jongin tidak menerima keadaan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Tetapi bila ia memberikan reaksi gembira, takutnya ia akan disangka yang tidak-tidak oleh Sehun seperti _mengapa kau begitu gembira menemui putraku? Apa kau menertawaiku? _

Jadi kencan yang Jongin harapkan dengan Sehun di taman ini, bukan sepenuhnya sebuah kencan impian. Mereka memang berjalan saling berdampingan, menikmati keindahan alam buatan di kota itu, saling berbincang—membicarakan hal yang tak terlalu penting. Tapi kencan ini bukan seperti kencan yang di hari sebelumnya Jongin bayangkan.

"_So_, ehm, kau masih bekerja di kafe itu?"

"_Lilac_?"

"_Yeah_."

"Hm, aku masih bekerja di sana. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin pindah ke tempat bekerja yang lebih dekat," Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, "tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, membuat jantung Jongin berdebar cepat. Suara Sehun begitu terdengar merdu. "Mendapatkan pekerjaan itu tidak mudah, kautahu? Dan wilayah tempat tinggalku itu seperti pedesaan. Tidak ada hal menarik di dalamnya untuk dilakukan selain bertani atau bercocok tanam." Tuturnya panjang. "Tapi jika aku memiliki uang banyak, mungkin aku bisa membuka kedai seperti Luhan, dan sayangnya aku tidak memiliki uang yang banyak."

Mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia biasanya akan lebih cerewet dari Sehun ketika mereka sedang berduaan, tapi rasanya kali ini Jongin tidak ingin memulai percakapan atau membuat komentar-komentar konyol yang dapat membuat Sehun tertawa. Entah mengapa Jongin merasa sangat asing dan canggung menyaksikan figur Sehun sebagai orang tua yang masih muda. Padahal Jongin tidak memiliki masalah apa pun ketika membayangkan Sehun yang sudah memiliki putra, karena ia pikir ia harus menerima Sehun apa adanya bila ia benar-benar menyukai Sehun. Tapi ketika Jongin dihadapkan pada kenyataannya, ia merasa… entahlah.

Jongin merasa begitu _asing_.

Meski ia selalu mengidamkan sebuah keluarga dengan dikaruniai anak-anak yang manis, namun ia belum pernah menyentuh anak kecil sebelumnya, atau hidup dikelilingi oleh anak-anak. Maksudnya, Jongin tidak pernah merasakan posisi di mana ia dituntut untuk berperan sebagai seorang orang tua.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang membelakangi sinar matahari, lalu diikuti oleh Jongin. "Kau boleh memberitahuku kalau kau jadi menilaiku aneh."

"_Wha—what_? Tidak." Jongin berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Tentu saja tidak begitu. Aku tetap menyukaimu."

Putra Sehun bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya, ia merengek kecil. Sehun segera menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya untuk menenangkan. dan untungnya cara itu berhasil. Sehun menegakkan punggungnya, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian bertanya, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"_Well_, awalnya putramu itu membuatku ragu," Sehun hendak memotong ucapannya namun Jongin cepat-cepat mencegah hal tersebut terjadi. "Karena kupikir aku belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah kalau aku sudah melamarmu dan menikahi—"

"Tunggu," sanggah Sehun dengan nada terkejut, "kau akan melamarku?"

_Damn_. Jongin mengumpat dalam hati. Ia tadinya ingin membuat ini sebagai sebuah kejutan bila hubungan mereka sudah kembali tidak canggung karena kini hubungan mereka seperti—kautahu—dua orang yang belum lama mengenal dan saling menyukai namun tidak mau mengakui. Padahal Jongin sudah merencanakan sebuah lamaran yang romantis di kafe tempat di mana Sehun bekerja jika kelak Jongin dapat menjadikan Sehun kekasihnya kembali, kini sepertinya kejutan itu harus Jongin pikirkan lagi.

"_Y-yeah_, aku ... aku ingin menikahimu." Jongin menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia kemudian kembali menghadap Sehun, dan berkata, "Oh, _God_. Sehun, maaf. Tadinya aku ingin membuat ini sebagai sebuah kejutan."

Sehun tersenyum geli pada Jongin, ia berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. "Memangnya kau yakin aku akan menerima lamaranmu itu?"

"Kaumau menerimanya?"

"Entahlah."

"Sehun."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menerima aku apa adanya, tentu saja aku tidak dapat menerimamu juga. Ini yang kutakutkan saat kau mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamamu. Aku takut kalau kau malah merubah pikiranmu tentangku setelah mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki seorang putra." Tutur Sehun agak berbisik karena tidak ingin membangunkan putranya yang masih terlelap. Pipi Sehun kemudian merona ketika menyadari bahwa ia secara tidak lansung baru saja mengakui kalau sebenarnya saat itu ia tidak begitu keberatan tinggal bersama Jongin.

"Oh." Jongin tersenyum begitu lebar, ia mengerti apa yang baru saja Sehun sadari. Okay, jadi sebenarnya Sehun memang tidak _tidak_ menyukai Jongin. "Apa …," mulai Jongin ragu-ragu, "apa ini artinya kau menyukaiku?"

"Kapan aku pernah berkata aku tidak menyukaimu?"

"Kau menghindariku."

"Jongin," Sehun diam sejenak, ia kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala putranya sekilas, lalu berkata, "aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa karena aku ternyata tidak seperti yang kaukira."

"Intinya …, kau menyukaiku?"

"Kalau kau menyukaiku juga." Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah gembira Jongin. Ia membawa putranya untuk dirangkul semakin erat.

"Sehun, aku tahu ini terdengar begitu terburu-buru, aneh, dan menggelikan tapi," Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, sedikit membusungkan dadanya sedikit untuk menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya yang gagah. Ia genggam satu tangan Sehun erat-erat sambil menatapnya di manik mata dalam-dalam. "Apa kaumau menikah denganku?"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa apa yang Jongin maksud buru-buru ternyata secepat ini. Ia tatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada keraguan pada nada bicaranya, dan hal ini membuat Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia baru pertama kali diperlakukan dan dipandang penuh kagum oleh seseorang secara tulus seperti sekarang ini.

Jongin tersenyum simpul ketika tak terdapat tanda-tanda penolakan dari Sehun. Ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tinggal denganku, menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku, membangun sebuah keluarga denganku."

"Jongin …," Sehun tersenyum pahit, ia mengalihkan perhatian pada putranya sejenak, kemudian ia pandangi kembali Jongin, "apa ini tidak terlalu cepat untukmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Kau benar-benar menerimaku apa adanya?"

"Tentu."

"Bahkan jika aku memiliki seorang putra?"

"Ya," jawab Jongin, "meski mungkin aku tidak dapat menjadi _ayah _yang terbaik untuknya, tapi ya, aku akan mencobanya." Jongin tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari jika kelak Sehun menjadi miliknya, maka bukan hanya seorang pendamping hidup yang didapatkannya, tetapi juga status dan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang orang tua.

"Kyungsoo ini," Sehun membuat sebuah bahasa tubuh untuk menujukkan nama tersebut pada putranya, "hmm, bisa dibilang hasil sebuah kebodohanku."

Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. Ia dapat melihat mata Sehun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Saat itu aku masih baru di dunia, hm, prostitusi dan ya, aku lalu dianugerahi Kyungsoo." Ucap Sehun agak bergetar, ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menjatuhkan air matanya ketika mengingat masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya. "Tapi bukannya aku tidak mengharapkan Kyungsoo, aku bahkan sangat berterima kasih karena telah diberikan seorang putra seperti dia."

Jongin bawa tangan Sehun ke bibirnya untuk dikecupi jemarinya satu per satu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sang terkasih ternyata begitu rapuh.

"Kau masih mau menerimaku yang seperti ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja."

Dulu Sehun memang tidak pernah membagi masalah yang dimilikinya atau bercerita mengenai apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranya pada Jongin. Sehun selalu membicarakan hal yang tidak begitu berkesan, apa pun itu. Entah mengenai pakaian kotor Jongin yang berceceran di lantai, supir bus di Inggris yang terkadang menyebalkan, tetangga Jongin yang ramah, dan lain-lain. Tapi kini, mengetahui Sehun terbuka pada Jongin, mengetahui bahwa Sehun juga memiliki sisi lemahnya, membuat Jongin merasa sedih sekaligus lega nan gembira.

Sedih karena Sehun yang selama ini selalu Jongin pandang selalu bersikap seperti orang yang tanpa memiliki beban hidup, ternyata menyimpan segudang derita yang selalu dipendam dari orang-orang. Lega nan gembira karena Sehun berani terbuka pada Jongin mengenai masalah yang tak semua orang tahu yang menandakan bahwa Sehun telah memberikan kepercayaannya pada Jongin.

"_So_, _will you be my forever?_" Jongin tatap dalam-dalam bola mata kecoklatan Sehun yang terpancar indah, berpadu dengan sinar matahari di sore hari. Pemandangan yang takkan Jongin lupakan sampai kapan pun.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, ia tersenyum malu-malu dan menjawab tanpa ragu, "_Yes._"

Meski tanpa kafe bernuansa romantis, atau cincin mewah bertahtakan berlian yang disematkan pada jari manis, atau sebuah kecupan di bibir, Jongin dan Sehun rasa ini semua sudah cukup sebagai sebuah isyarat bagi satu sama lain untuk memulai sebuah keluarga dengan kehidupan baru untuk dinikmati bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Epilogue _**

Minggu pagi yang malas. Seluruh anggota keluarga itu menghabiskan waktu bermalas-malasan mereka di ruang televisi rumah baru mereka sambil menonton sebuah tayangan ulang _Ultraman _karena Kyungsoo yang terus merengek (sambil menirukan gaya _Ultraman_ ketika menyerang lawannya pada sang Ayah dengan menggelitik pinggang Jongin dan tak lupa menambahkan efek suara aneh yang Kyungsoo begitu yakin persis seperti suara laser _Ultraman_) untuk mengganti tayangan berita olahraga favorit Jongin menjadi tayangan figur pahlawan kesayangan putranya.

"_Daddy,_"

"Hm." Jongin yang terbaring di samping Kyungsoo terus memejam matanya dan tak repot-repot memalingkan wajahnya pada putranya karena merasa kantuk datang kembali menggodanya. Mereka kini sedang terkapar di atas karpet tebal yang dilapisi oleh selimut halus yang Kyungsoo bawa dari kamarnya. Selimut mahal _Ultraman _yang Sehun belikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keempat.

"Kapan _Baby_-nya akan datang?"

"Nanti."

"Tapi _Mommy _memberitahuku _Baby_-nya akan datang dua bulan lagi."

Jongin membuka kedua matanya, ia kini menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh putranya tersebut untuk dipeluk erat; yang secara tidak langsung ia jadikan sebagai sebuah guling. Jongin kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. "Ya, ya. Maksudnya dua bulan lagi."

"Apa dua bulan itu lama?"

"Entahlah, tanyakan pada _Mommy_."

"Bagaimana _Baby_-nya datang?"

"Entah."

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja terdengar Kyungsoo merengek, menangis, lalu menangis keras, dan menangis lebih keras lagi. Ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jongin dan berlari ke samping Sehun yang sedang duduk santai di atas sofa. Aksi ini membuat Sehun yang sedang menikmati waktu damainya itu spontan kebingungan dan cemas karena meskipun Kyungsoo itu sering merengek manja, tapi ia jarang menangis. Jongin juga spontan bangkit untuk duduk, ia mengikuti pandangannya ke mana Kyungsoo pergi. Merasa bingung pada perilaku Kyungsoo yang tidak biasa itu.

Sehun segera membenarkan posisi duduknya—agak susah payah karena terbebani oleh perut besarnya yang berisikan putra kedua dirinya dengan Jongin. Ia bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang duduk untuk Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Jongin! apa yang kaulakukan kali ini?" tanya Sehun agak geram seraya menenangkan putranya yang sedang menangis. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut besar Sehun sambil terus menangis, membasahi kain pakaian Sehun.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak melakukan apa pun." Jawab Jongin.

"Lalu apa yang membuat Soo menangis?"

Jongin berdecak kesal, ia tatapi putranya baik-baik sambil berpikir—berusaha untuk menemukan jawaban. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Mungkin butuh sekitar lima belas menit lamanya untuk tangisan Kyungsoo mereda dan berubah menjadi cegukan. Meski begitu, ia tetap tidak ingin terlepas dari rangkulan Sehun yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Setelah berkali-kali Sehun dan Jongin mencoba membuat Kyungsoo untuk berbicara, menanyakan anak tersebut apa yang membuat ia menangis, Kyungsoo tetap memilih bungkam dan malah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tetapi tak lama setelah itu, terdengar Kyungsoo berbisik, "_Daddy was so mean_."

"Eeeh?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, namun ia segera berdehem dan bertanya, "apa maksudnya, Soo?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah semakin melekatkan dirinya pada Sehun. Ia menarik Sehun lebih dekat karena ingin membisikkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pastinya merupakan cerita panjang.

Sehun menghela napas panjang setelah Kyungsoo selesai berbisik padanya, Sehun menatap tajam Jongin lalu berkata, "Kyungsoo berkata aku harus memberitahumu ini."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, tapi ia tetap menjaga ekspresinya untuk tetap tenang, "_Okay_."

"Katanya kau jadi kejam pada Kyungsoo."

"Huh?"

"Kau juga cuek pada Kyungsoo."

"Kapan aku—"

"Tadi."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sehun membelai rambut halus Kyungsoo, ia melirik putranya sekilas lalu kembali menatap Jongin. "Mungkin karena kau jadi selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, dan menjawab pertanyaannya singkat." Ucap Sehun. "Anak-anak memang begitu, 'kan? Butuh perhatian yang banyak."

Jongin membuka mulutnya, hendak merespon ucapan tersebut, namun setelah dipikir-pikir hal ini lebih baik dibicarakan secara lembut dengan orang yang terkait, Kyungsoo. Jongin pun membawa dirinya untuk duduk di samping Sehun. Kyungsoo segera memeluk Sehun erat-erat untuk mencari perlindungan.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, "apa kau benar menganggapku seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo mengintip sedikit dari persembunyiannya untuk melihat Jongin, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Hey, Soo," Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo secara perlahan, putranya yang didekati langsung merengek, "maaf kalau aku seperti itu, _okay_? aku tidak bermaksud."

Tentu saja Jongin tidak pernah bermaksud mengabaikan Kyungsoo atau mengurangi perhatiannya pada anak tersebut. Ia bekerja lebih keras akhir-akhir ini karena ia harus segera menabungkan uang dalam jumlah yang banyak untuk kelahiran putranya serta Kyungsoo yang akan masuk ke taman kanak-kanak. Mungkin dulu gajinya yang tak terlalu banyak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dan keinginan dirinya sendiri. Tapi sekarang? Ada tiga anggota keluarganya yang harus ia urusi, tak lupa satu lagi yang sebentar lagi akan terlahir.

"Benar, Soo. Kau harus mengerti mengapa _Dad_ sibuk." Sehun mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, secara tidak langsung membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sehun. Ia tersenyum saat dapat menatap kembali wajah putranya. "_Dad_ lelah karena bekerja untukmu dan _Baby_."

"_Daddy _peduli padaku?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan suara yang agak parau karena habis menangis cukup lama.

Sehun tertawa pada pertanyaan polos itu, ia menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Tentu saja," jawab Sehun kemudian menyikut perut Jongin, "Benar, 'kan?"

Jongin mendesis kesakitan namun kemudian cepat-cepat menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya tersebut ketika Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang besar. Ia juga tersenyum. "Ya, ya. Pasti. Aku peduli pada _Baby_, dan kau." Katanya, lalu mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin kemudian membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk digendong, ia menghujani wajah putranya dengan ciuman yang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa karena merasa geli.

"_Daddy, stop!_" pekik Kyungsoo di sela-sela tawanya sambil berusaha menghindari bibir Jongin yang terus menggelitik wajahnya. Sehun juga ikut tertawa karena entah mengapa tawa Kyungsoo memang begitu menggelitik sehingga membuat orang sekitar yang mendengarnya juga ingin ikut tertawa.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti menghujani kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo, ia kemudian membawa jauh Kyungsoo dari Sehun dan berbisik di telinga putranya.

"Hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun meski ia tidak betul-betul merasa penasaran. Tetapi rasa penasarannya tersebut agak terpancing ketika terdengar Kyungsoo bersorak gembira setelah Jongin membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

_Oh, God. Jangan bilang Jongin menjanjikan Kyungsoo mainan yang baru. _Jongin memang dikenal terlalu memanjakan Kyungsoo dan sering membelikannya hal yang tak terlalu dibutuhkan. Seperti segudang mainan yang kini menumpuk di rumah mereka.

"_Daddy _memberitahuku untuk jangan memberitahu _Mommy_." Kata Kyungsoo yang disusul tawa geli khasnya. "Ini urusan, uhm, pria!"

Sehun dan Jongin tertawa pada Kyungsoo yang bertingkah seperti orang dewasa, mereka hanya geleng kepala melihat tingkah menggemaskan putranya tersebut.

"_Okay_, kau ada rahasia dengan _Dad_. Aku dengan _Baby_." Kata Sehun sambil mengelusi perut besarnya dengan kedua tangan.

"_Okay_!" seru Kyungsoo ceria, ia terkikik bersama sang ayah, mereka kemudian pergi ke dalam kamar untuk kembali lagi dengan pakaian yang berbeda.

"Sehun, aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi sebentar. Nanti kami kembali."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya pada ucapan itu. Ia melihat Jongin sudah menggenggam kunci mobil dan tas kecil yang selalu dibawa bila Kyungsoo pergi keluar. "Kalian akan pergi ke mana?"

"Rahasia!" seru Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Jangan membeli mainan!" seru Sehun dari kejauhan.

"Tidak akan!" kini Jongin yang berseru. Dan dengan begitu pun pintu utama rumah di sana tertutup. Suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan menggaduhi pendengaran. Sehun tanpa sadar melamun memikirkan kemungkinan hal yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan lakukan tanpa sepengetahuannya di luar sana.

_Apa yang akan mereka lakukan yang aku tak suka—oh._

"Jongin! jangan bawa Kyungsoo ke McDonald's—_Gosh_." Sehun menghembuskan napasnya pasrah ketika terdengar kendaraan yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin tumpangi pergi menjauhi rumah. Alasan mengapa Sehun tidak suka mengajak Kyungsoo makan di restoran cepat saji tersebut adalah karena memang makanannya tak sehat dan Kyungsoo akan selalu membeli paket makanan yang terdapat mainan di dalamnya.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja." Gumam Sehun, ia bersandar pada sofa dengan malasnya sambil terus mengelusi perutnya karena sang bayi tak mau diam. Memikirkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menuju McDonald's membuat Sehun tiba-tiba saja ingin menyantap sebuah _Big Mac_. Tapi ia segera buang jauh-jauh keinginan tersebut ketika melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca televisi di hadapannya.

Ia benar-benar terlihat besar dan menyeramkan dan… dan… gemuk.

Karena tidak ingin menyalahkan bayinya, Sehun pun menyalahkan kekasihnya yang terus memanjakannya dengan makanan dan minuman lezat. Oh, lagi pula Jongin memang memanjakan siapa pun yang dicintainya. Entah itu Sehun, Kyungsoo, atau sang bayi yang belum lahir.

Terkadang memang Jongin yang memanjakan keluarganya cukup membuat Sehun agak sebal karena ia tidak ingin dirinya dan Kyungsoo terbiasa untuk hidup seperti itu. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Jongin adalah Jongin. _He's unstoppable_.

Meski begitu, Sehun tetap menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya—tidak. Sehun sangat mencintainya.

* * *

_Jongin_

_21/07/2017 Fri_

_10:03 A.M._

_Sehunie, sweetie, maaf. _

_aku membawa Kyungsoo ke McD, dia hanya ingin 1 mainan._

_love you._

* * *

_My Sehun_

_21/07/2017 Fri_

_10:07 A.M._

_k, tapi jangan lupa belikan aku dua Big Mac._

_love ya too, dummy._

* * *

.

.

.

**fin**

.

.

.

_chingchong: nyoba buat ff panjang, nah ya hasil ceritanya membosankan dan gak masuk akal. ini makanya saya kalau nulis pendek-pendek.-. maaf kalau perpindahan waktunya membingungkan. ceritanya begini pula huhu ;_; tapi semoga suka! _

_terima kasih yang baca dan memberi review, semoga kalian selalu dihargai juga :D_


End file.
